ponytownfandomcom-20200222-history
Moth Man
Moth Man is a cryptid that has been recorded as first seen in Point Pleasant in West Virginia, November 12, 1966. Now stylized into form in both Ponytown and Dergun town, they are- as the name suggests- an homage to the elusive creature. Appearance These look-a-likes to the mythical beast are similar in composition with variations as per the wants and likes of the creator. Their entire bodies aside from their eyes and mouths are black, blending in lines with minimal shine to appear to reflect no light and are void-like in appearance. Their eyes are often red: either fully red with no color discrepancies, a deeper red with a lighter iris, or visa versa. They appear sporadically, not confined to cultist behaviors, as they mirror moth behaviors and stay in smaller groups of anywhere from three to five on average. These numbers are anecdotal, as they fluctuate as many may flood together, creating a temporary teeming spot of moth-like anomalies. Dimorphism Moth Man is a broad term, which can be used to describe a female. There are two clear distinctions between the males and females. Males always have wings and the ability to fly with presented antennae that are always erect. Females don't always have wings, some being flightless with much smaller and more stout antennae. Behavior The behavior of each Moth Man distinctly varies. Many are humane and often have intelligent conversation with incredible lucidness and understanding of their situation, as well as comprehension of the world around them. However, there are those less cogent and speak broken English. Less intelligent, however, does not mean volatile nor dangerous. These moth creatures may be more instinctively driven, often seeking bright lights for respite for their typical nocturnal behavior. Instances of dangerous and violent Moth Men are more uncommon, but they happen between the more lucid and unintelligent, but appears to be in higher numbers the more cognitive the creature is. They're able to detect morality, empathetic emotion, and understand emotional reactivity. It's important to remember these creatures have awareness and self identity, and do not conform to eusociality. Incidentally, Moth Man creatures tend to have a diet comparable to the order Lepidoptera (which also contains butterflies, shadowing into Breezies and insect-like ponies, dragons). They will often eat over ripened fruits and gain the sugars to aid in their fermenting digestion. There are instances of these beasts partaking in vampirism and will drink the blood of others, yet they will typically not hunt for prey. They will swarm to an area where a fight or kill was and drink the blood of the wounded. Even the most aggressive Moth Man double are surprisingly fragile. They retain a dusty exoskeleton which is meant to retain the white light heat of the sun in order to keep them energized and warm throughout the night. Fire is very dangerous to their flammable bodies and their bodies are easily broken with blunt force, or stuck by cavernous ooze. In regards to their claws, they are not built for fighting. They are instead used for grip and traction. They are easily broken otherwise. Although they are flighty and often more timid, holding a torch within a torchless span on the map can easily attract them. If they persistently follow you, drop the torch and they swiftly loose interest. Locations Moth Men can appear anywhere upon the map. Most notably, they will be: within or around caves, close to torches, and close to fruit-bearing trees. They are rarely seen by water, as their furry bodies can become water logged and they can drown. When they are in congregation, the groups are highly mobile and seldom stay to one spot for long. When they do, it's often for conversing with others, or for rest. Category:Species Category:Fads